Talk:Quick Shot
"Shoot an arrow that moves twice as fast. " This description is wrong because the bow fires twice as quickly as normal while the arrow moves at the same speed. :So by that reasoning, the casting time of 1 is also inaccurate? — ::Amont:: 20:59, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::: Yes it's 1/2 second or something — Skuld 02:26, 6 July 2006 (CDT) Most useless Ranger elite ? I see absolutely NO use for this skill. Its a waste of elite status.. better take Called shot with some nicer elite. Your comment suggests you haven't ever used this skill. :I agree.. completly different skills — Skuld 05:23, 12 July 2006 (CDT) I'm bit confused. So this arrow moves twice as fast? (reduced firing arc, more accurate when using flatbows) or just fires faster with normal arc/accuracy? Robin the NOOB 07:32, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :Activates twice as fast, as you will. Like savage shot time (can you link your name to User:Asestar (= )— Skuld 07:35, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::Both. It works as the description and stats say. --68.142.14.19 07:38, 21 July 2006 (CDT) new note I'm confused. How does a lower speed help eliminating post-fire delay? - 02:07, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :Usually you have to perform a complete draw arrow -> shoot -> finisch animation when using your bow. So you have to time your Attacks with that animation (that depends on the Bow used). No matter how fast your Skills recharge / activate, you have to wait till your Animation is done and you can fire again. This is not the case for Quick Shot, you can shoot again immediately after it. ::But then you are just telling me that Quick Shot has no post-fire delay, which is different from the note saying the "lower speed" is related to eliminatiion the post-firing delay. So I will rephrase my question: Is the lower speed related to the lack of post-fire delay as the note claims? And actually, isn't the speed HIGHER? - 02:25, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::Also, what is the regular fire speed of various bows (if they are different). We only have information on refire rate, it is not separated into the firing part and the post-firing part. From the way the note is written it seems the the firing part of all types of bows are certain to be longer than 1 second, but otherwise we have no data on the subject. - 02:30, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :::There's no relationship between the activation of QS and the delay besides maybe that QS isn't 1/2s activation so doesn't have the additional delay. The note saying you can use skills immediately after is just stating the obvious. But, the note saying that the "unstated aspect" (which is in the description as a 1s activation) causes the lack of delay is just odd. I'm removing the note. --68.142.14.33 03:54, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :::Despite syntax, post-firing delay is incorporated into the firing speed of each bow. For example, a shortbow has a "2 second firing speed" which, in practice, turns out to be that the time it takes to draw, fire, and recover from the shot takes exactly 2 seconds. The reason why it's firing speed is stated as 2 seconds is that in effect one shot is fired every 2 seconds. The reason why Quick Shot has an "unstated aspect" about it is obvious to someone who has used the skill before. With a skill like distracting shot, you actually fire the arrow in 1/2 second. Unfortunately this does NOT lower the firing speed of the bow down to 1/2 second, so if you have a bow with a 2 second firing speed, you will pause and be unable to perform any action for 1.5 seconds proceeding the use of the skill. Quick Shot, on the other hand, reduces the firing speed of the bow down to its 1 second activation time. That is if you have a Short Bow with a 2 second firing speed, while using Quick Shot, that firing speed is reduced to 1 second. Hence there is no pause following the use of Quick Shot. --Zepath 06:52, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::::The pause after distracting shot is not the bow's "natural" post-shot delay. It's an intentional delay caused by the skill. Before the patch that changed it, there was no delay and it acted the same as QS. --68.142.14.45 21:28, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :So I assume that quick shot essentially increases your DPS by increasing your attack speed. So unlike usual IAS, the ATTACKS are what increases the attack speed? I haven't bothered with it yet, but I'll just play around with it, seems like a fun skill. In any case, the notes could be clearer I think. :My personal thought about the skill is that it's not going to have much practical use since rangers aren't really DPS-ers, and the real point of this skill is to increase DPS by increasing attack speed as well as likeliness of hitting (shot speed). I'll still play around with it of course. Since you will be spamming this attack, I assumne high expertise and preperation+enchantment+spirit with quickshot spamming is in order, maybe an interrupt or two added in. Hmmmmm. A/E or A/Mo for damage, I wonder. Silk Weaker 10:40, 11 August 2006 (CDT)